Somnus
Somnus is an application that allows one to see the inside of a Revenant’s head, which includes their dreams, memories, emotions and the colors associated with it. It is also possible to see their thoughts. Overview Somnus is advanced technology, known as the highest grade of anti-Revenant technology, even more than the Cord. According to Ten, if a Revenant is focused, Somnus is less useful, and if a Revenant is actively resistant and knows of the Somnus’ existence, then it is almost useless.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 66 In order for the Somnus to work, it needs to be connected to a Revenants body through two sensor needles. The needles are about five inches and slender.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 44 '' According to Two, the needles can be placed anywhere, including the wrists, neck, chest, eyes, etc. To connect it to the computer, the wires that are connected to the computer’s port must be attached to the needles in the Revenant’s body. After the needles are in, they hum. Then the Somnus starts to sync with the Revenant’s Pulse. Usually, only flashes and spurts of colors would be seen on screen, but it is possible to see a full image. When connected to Two, the screen shows that it can create a 3-D image of the over world. Roman compares it to being as if he is a bird flying across a landscape. Functions Somnus can monitor and alter emotions and dreams.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 22 '' Somnus does not have to be connected to a Revenant to work; it can be used over a distance. The reason why Reapers cannot track down a Revenant’s dreams like a sonar through Somnus is because they are human, and with humans, there needs to be a physical attachment for Somnus to track. Ten theorized that if he made an effort to connect with the Somnus, he would be able to replicate Two’s abilities. According to Two, Somnus can easily track down Revenants, but Revenants that have more than one Pulse, such as Six and Ten, are difficult to track.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 71 '' Two also states that in the future, Somnus has the potential to read Pulsation, but its current state on this is buggy. Currently, Somnus is programmed to read and translate the current of a Pulse it has made contact with. It has trouble reading unknown or great quantities of Pulsation outside of a controlled environment. If Somnus is connected to a Pulse, it has the ability to change a Scythe’s shape and program Scythes to possess certain abilities. Branson mentions that the program is not perfect and that it is a work in progress.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 109 '' According to Branson, there is a way to use Somnus to suppress memories.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 23 '' Color Code The Somnus shows varying shades of different colors. The colors are meant to represent emotions. Because emotions overlap, all of the colors a Somnus shows that elements of other colors. Red usually represents a form of passion, such as rage or intense infatuation. Orange represents excitement or enthusiasm, but it is not seen as the “happy kind,” due to the tinges of other colors that show. Yellow represents tranquility and complacency. Green represents happiness. Blue represents sadness. Violet represents fear. Trivia * According to Ten, Somnus is not intended for humans, and he does not know if it would work on a human.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 10 '' * Roman states that he never thought the colors shown through the Somnus would look so pretty. * When Roman turns on the Somnus, he does so through his Cord, saying, “Turn Somnus on.” * Five refers the Somnus as “the dream machine.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values Chapter 11 '' References Category:Technology